The Weirdsister College
by Valkyrie Ashleigh Smith
Summary: Liv arrives at Coventry her second year of High School. Hobbes went to coventry because of Millie, but she's not the only reason. Hobbes meets Olivia and falls for her, but he doesn't notice before it's too late. She's dating someone else.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except for Olivia. :) The rest belongs to Weirdsister College programme. If I get reviews (At least three) I'll post the next chapter, and so on. Enjoy! and thankyou for reading.

A/N: This is not my first FanFic, but the first thing I'm writing seriously. Be nice, pwease. :3

Val~

...

The name's Olivia Blake.  
>Full name: Olivia Dawn Blake<br>Hair: She dyes it a lot. Sometimes it's brown, others it's red or blonde, but her favorite is black.  
>Eyes: Green Olive.<br>Status: Single  
>Mood: Spontaneous.<br>Bad Habits: Cigarettes.  
>Species: Witch.<br>Family: Harry Blake Rutherford (father).  
>Status: Single.<br>Age: 18 years old.  
>Nickname: Livy, Liv, Olive, Balkier, Dawn, Daisy.<br>Occupation: Musician. Singer and pianist in Decent Injected.  
>Current city: London, United Kingdom.<p>

BIO:  
>Born on October 12th, 1994, London.<br>Olivia was pink and healthy when born. But her mother didn't want her to have a life tied up to witchcraft, so she sent her with her aunt in Australia. When Olivia turned 14, she found out she was a witch. She couldn't believe it. Her father suggested witchcraft school, but she denied immediatly. Livy ran away from home and joined a rock band: "_Bipolar Scarecrow". _Only guys. At first, they didn't acept Olivia, but then, they became as close as brothers and sister. They became good. She loved to play in nightclubs because the drinks were on Rick, their manager. With only 24 years old, Rick could manage perfectly any business or situation in the band. Four years of concerts, playing in clubs, public appearances and so, were terrific for the band. One night, they had come home after a concert in Amsterdam. They were exhausted, but they'd never forget that night. Rick went out to smoke a cigarette or two, and out, he was beaten to death with a cricket bat. Then a shot was heard. The boys and Olivia came to see what happened, but only found the body of Rick. Since then, the band split and Olivia went home with his father.

She's the second daughter of a renowned wizard. On her first year of high school, she went to Weirdsister College (not by choice). She met a nice girl. Her name is Mildred. She had long black braids and an antique broom. They became close.  
>And one day, Livy's father transferred her to Coventry College.<p>

When she arrived, turned there's old friend, Mildred. Olivia's nothing but trouble and the beetle decides to keep an eye on her. But she has another plan. Liv wants to find out about the 'Foster Effect Machine. She sneaks into Professor Starfinder's classroom and tries to turn it on. Meanwhile, Nick Hobbes is taking a midnight stroll around the school as he heard a noise in one of the classrooms. She quickly hid. Hobbes didn't see her and walked away. She decided to go back to her room and forget about it. But she forgets her bracelet in the classroom and Hobbes finds it the next morning. He decides to keep it as a secret before he gets to know the new girl.

The next day:

Hobbes assisted to Starfinder's class, but only to see if he would be in the same classes as Liv. He arrived late, as usual. And there she was. Sitting beside Millie; a free spot next to her. He hurried upstairs, went near to where Liv was sitting. She was playing with her long, red hair. She turned to him and smiled lightly. 'This spot is free' She said, warmly. Hobbes couldn't move. His mind was planning to do it, but his legs weren't much help. 'Are you going to stand there all my class, Mr. Hobbes? Please sit down' Starfinder said. His legs started responding again and he sat down next to Olivia. Starfinder leaves the room and he looks at Olivia, 'I believe this is yours' He said, politely. Olivia's eyes widened, she gasped, looking at her bracelet in Hobbes' hand. Her mother had given it to her. It was very valuable to Olivia. 'W-where did you find it?' She asked, in a low voice. 'Nowhere too interesting. Meet me in my room at 5pm and I'll tell ya'' Hobbes stood up and left. The class was over.


End file.
